Gotta Ketchum All!
by pieater314
Summary: What if Ash starts training to become a Aura Master when he was 7? What if he was intellegent (-ish) because of that training? What if he ACTUALLY CAUGHT POKÉMON (legendaries included)? Well, Ash will definitely Ketchum all in this fanfic! Rated K for violence and cruel humor. I DON'T OWN POKÉMON because there isn't a gen 7 yet.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic, please review!**

_Three __years ago_

"Are you sure he's ready yet?"

Delia Ketchum was cooking lunch when she finally heard from her husband for the first time in years. The only problem was that he was talking about -_that_\- again.

"Of course. Remember his summer camp with Professor Oak? He'll love to be able to talk with his Pokémon! He'll be a great one!"

"I'm still scared that something bad will happen to him."

"He'll be fine. Remember that time when he did his prank on Team Rocket? You know, he called for some Pokémon and the graffi-"

"Yeah, I remember that, and I'll admit that was pretty funny, but seriously? Swastikas? The symbol of Team Axis? Remember, he narrowly escaped. I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Trust me, he'll learn to use his powers to protect himself. "

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll give him the egg."

"Good, I'll make sure his training starts on... Thursday. Now, about lunch..."

_Currently_

Ash Ketchum was sleeping peacefully on his bed when Riolu, his Pokémon that hatched from an egg about a year ago, Force Palmed him in the face.

"NO, NOT THE COTTON CAN- oh, sorry, Riolu. I was kinda in a dream. What time is -WHAT THE HECK 8:30?! I GOTTA GET TO THE LAB BY 9!" And with that, he grabbed Riolu by the ears and rushed his morning chores.

"**Ow! How many times have I told you NOT THE EARS?!**" Riolu said, clearly frustrated and gingerly patting his ears. Ash could fully understand Pokéspeech after his Aura Guardian training.

"Sorry, Riolu! It must've slipped my mind," Ash apologized. Riolu sweatdropped.

"**Of course it did, now finish your breakfast, it's already 8:31. I see it's one of your slower mornings.**" Riolu suddenly remembered Ash's 251st day of training.

"1 minute 12 seconds? That _is_ slow. Now quick, or we won't get a good starter," Ash said, as he wolfed down the rest of his breakfast and ran out of the house, grabbing Riolu by the ears.

"**I said, 'NOT THE EARS!'"**

"Sorry!" Ash shifted his hands from Riolu's ears to his paw.

* * *

"Hey... Professor Oak.. We're... Here," Ash panted heavily as he greeted the elderly Pokémon researcher. "Hi, Ash. I was wondering when you got here."

"Yeah, it was a slow morning. Wait, you were waiting for me?"

"The other trainers got here early. Very early," Professor Oak said, rubbing the back of the head as he remembered waking up at 5:30 AM.

"Then where can I get my Pokémon?" Impatience and worry grew in the young trainer's eyes as he saw the empty Pokéball slots.

"Well, it's your lucky day! I recently caught a wild Pikachu right before you got here."

"I'll take him then." Ash reached for a Pokéball with a lightning bolt on it. "Go! Pokémon!" The Pokéball opened to reveal a slightly chubby and very grumpy Pikachu. Ash could feel his grumpiness in aura waves, and tried to read Pikachu's mind. A desire to defeat a Raichu before he became one, a mistrust for humans, and a desire for ketchup, were all floating in little Pikachu's mind.

"If you come with me, I will help you become stronger and train you. I will also make sure you will defeat a Raichu, and... I will give you ketchup?" Pikachu's ears perked up at the last 5 words. Ash and Riolu sweatdropped.

**"Why should I trust you?" **Pikachu asked.

"Because I promise to be your friend and help you whenever you need it," Ash answered. "And remember. KETCHUP."

**"Sure, then. Wait, how can you understand me?" **Pikachu asked.

"Well, I am an Aura Guardian, and I can understand Pokémon that I bond with. Somehow, a bond has already formed between you and I, so I can already understand you."

Pikachu jumped into his new trainer's arms.

"Wow, I'm surprised Pikachu didn't shock you. He was a _very _grumpy Pikachu when I found him chewing on some power cables. You both will probably get along very well. Before you go," Professor Oak added as he saw Ash, Riolu, and Pikachu preparing to exit, "I have to give you three things. First are some Pokéballs, of course," He dropped five Pokèballs into Ash's hands. "Next is Pikachu's Pokéball," Professor Oak gave the Pokèball with the lighting bolt on it to Ash. "And here is your Pokèdex," He handed a small tablet to him. "It has a built-in scanner, so if you point it at a Pokemon and it will give basic information about it. Catch it, and it will give you things like habitat, diet, proper care, etc."

"Sweet!" Ash said, amazed. "Now, Pikachu, return," Ash tossed Pikachu's Pokéball at him, and Pikachu hit it back with it's tail. "But, Pokemon go in Pokèballs, right?" Ash asked.

"**I'm not getting into THAT thing," **Pikachu shouted to Ash. "**There's much more adventure outside."**

"Sure," Ash said. "Or is it because you have a crush on Riolu?" That remark earned him a Force Palm from a blushing Riolu.

"Lastly, I have contacted the Pokémon League Headquarters and managed to upgrade  
your carry limit from the usual 6 Pokéballs to 8, because I see how Pikachu and Riolu  
dislike Pokéballs."  
"Wow, thanks!" Ash said, rubbing his face in pain.

"That is all. You can start your Pokémon -"  
"kaybyeProfessorOak!" Ash said, rushing out the door before Professor Oak could finish  
his speech.

* * *

"So where should we go first?" Ash asked his Pokédex.  
"_**The closest towns from your current location are Pallet Town and Viridian City,**_" Said  
the Pokédex whom Ash had previously dubbed 'Dexter' in a motorized voice. Ash was going to get some supplies in his hometown Pallet Town. He was given some 5000 by his  
overprotective mother with the remark, "Don't forget to change your underwear every  
day!"

"Dexter," Ash asked the Pokédex. "What Pokémon are around here?"

"Pidgey, Pigeotto, Pigeot, Rattata, and Raticate can be found on your current route."

"Good. Maybe we'll catch a-"

"**Can we get a Rattata? Pleeeeeeese?" **Pikachu begged.

"**No way. The Pidgey evolutionary chain are way more reliable.**" Riolu retorted.

"I was going to say," Ash started and then glared at his two Pokémon, "that we were going to catch a battle with someone."

"**So no new Pokémon?" **Pikachu asked

"Yes. We can have way better friends than-"

"Hold it!" a voice said. Ash turned to his left to find a kid with an orange shirt and shorts. "Hi, I'm Joey," he said. "I like shorts. They're comfy and easy to wear. Let's battle!"

"Um, sure...?" Ash turned to his Pokémon.

"**Looks like an easy picking,**" Riolu said confidently.

"**Sure, but can we get a Pokémon after?" **Pikachu said.

Ash rolled his eyes and said, "I accept your challenge."

* * *

"Go, Rattata!" Joey yelled, sending out his Pokémon.

"Ta ta Rattata! (_You're going down!_)" Rattata cried.

"Riolu! Prepare for battle!" Ash yelled.

"**Ha! What is this, lunch?**" Riolu said cockily.

"Challenger goes first!" Ash said.

"Okay! Rattata! Use Tail Whip!" Joey commanded.

"Riolu, use Brick Break." Ash countered lazily.

Riolu slowly walked over to Rattata, who was still using Tail Whip, and lazily used Brick Break, resulting in a 1HKO from Riolu.

"Rattata! Are you okay?"

"Rat ta. (_No._)" Rattata replied in a daze.

"How did I lose? I was training for a whole 47 seconds! I couldn't have lost," Joey said, with tears in his eyes.

"We did it, Riolu!" Ash said.

"**Next time, I want a real battle,**" Riolu retorted, sticking his tongue out at Joey.

* * *

After Ash left his battle, he continued on his way to Viridian City, where he was, without a doubt, lost.

"Where do we go?!" Ash cried.

"**I told you not to trust Ash for his navigation skills.**" Riolu said to Pikachu.

"Hey, I heard that!" Ash yelled at Riolu.

"**Now can we catch a Pokémon?**" Pikachu whined.

"Yeah, let's catch..." Ash looked around. "Wait, why is there a Dratini there? Oh no, it's hurt!"

Ash ran towards the Dratini that looked, and was, severely injured. He quickly grabbed a Super Potion from his backpack. Ash warned Dratini, "This will hurt, but it will heal you. Okay?"

Dratini nodded. Ash sprayed the Super Potion and the Dratini flinched.

"This will heal most of the injuries, but not the internal ones. I'm going to have to carry him to the Pokémon Center," Ash said to his comrades. "As soon as I find one..." Riolu and Pikachu sweatdropped.

It took Ash a while to figure out what to do, until Riolu said, "**Hey! Why can't we just ask someone the way?**"

"That's a great idea! Riolu, you're a genius!" Ash exclaimed.

"**Was it not obvious?**" Riolu bragged.

"All right, where are people?" Ash and his Pokémon looked around for people, until he heard a shout.

"Hey! I want a rematch!" It was Joey. "I caught an awesome new Pokémon, and I've been-"

"No time! I need directions to a Pokémon Center and fast!" Ash said quickly. He shoved Joey out of the way, who pointed towards a sign. Ash grabbed Dratini and sprinted towards the sign which said "VIRIDIAN CITY →". Then, as if things couldn't get worse, a flock of Spearow appeared who looked hungry. And it started raining. Hard. As Ash headed towards Viridian City, it was clear that he was not going you make it to Viridian in time. After a while, he saw a bicycle without a lock. Ash looked at his Pokémon.

"Look, I want you guys to stay safe and get in your Pokéballs. I don't want you guys to get hurt, and there's not enough room on the bicycle," Ash said. His Pokémon nodded and disappeared into their respective Pokéballs. He jumped onto the bike when he heard a girl scream, "Hey, that's my bike!"

Ash turned around and said, "Sorry, I need to use it I have a Pokémon that's seriously hurt and I need to get him to a Pokémon Center." He rode the bike, but when he was almost there, Ash's luck worsened and his bike's chains fell. _"My stupid luck," _he thought. Then he had an idea.

You see, Ash had been training to be an Aura Guardian since he was 7, and he occasionally could use Pokémon attacks, but most of the time, he failed and ended up exhausting himself to the point of passing out. This time, he decided to take a gamble.

"If you want to get this Dratini, you're going to have to get past me first!" Ash turned towards the Spearow flock, and attemped to unleash a Thundershock, which, surprisingly, worked. Most of the Spearow got hit or scared by it, and flew off. The attack took a lot of energy, though, and he nearly collapsed. The Thudershock also hit the bicycle, reducing it to smolderng remains. Ash struggled to get up, but he succeeded and carried Dratini and ran for Dratini's life.

"Hang in there, you can make it," Ash said. "Just a few more yards." '

Suddenly, a giant golden bird flew overhead, giving Ash inspiration, awe, and determinance. Ash ran towards the Pokémon Center. When he reached there, Dratini was barely consicous, looking at Ash with pleading eyes.

"Nurse Joy! You gotta help this Dratini! I found it severely injured n the forest!" Ash said, with worry in his voice.

"Oh dearie me! We need a room for a medium-sized serpentine, and fast!" Nurse Joy called, while 2 Chansey put Dratini on a stretcher. They carried Dratini into an ER room, and the needle sign glowed bright green.

_15 minutes later_

A red-headed girl burst into the wating room of the Pokémon Center. She looked at Ash, who was still soaking wet due to the precipitation.

"Hey! You stole my bike and it was destroyed! I had to carry it all this way to get it fixed, and this thing isn't lightweght!" The girl screamed.

"Sorry! It was an emergency! Otherwise, the Dratini that was carrying wouldn't've survived! Here, is this enough money for your bike?" Ash asked, pulling out 2000 Pokédollars from his pocket.

"Yes, thank you," The girl said, slightly shocked by the boy's generosity. The needle light flashed off.

"Sir, I am happy to say that Dratini has made a full recovery." Nurse Joy said to Ash. She led him to Dratini's room, where Dratini was currently sleeping. "If you hadn't gotten here, he would've died," Nurse Joy continued.

"Glad to see you're alright bud- WOAH!" Ash started, but upon hearing those first few words, Dratini woke up and embraced Ash in a.. hug? He didn't know if it counted as a hug because Dratini had no arms, but whatever.

"**Thank you!**" he heard the Dratini say.

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard with white smoke billowing from the main lobby. When the smoke cleared, a man with blue hair, a woman with magenta hair, and a Meowth appeared. They started an obviously practiced motto:

"Perpare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, dat's right!"

"Did that Pokémon just talk?" Ash asked. "Also, I would like to point out that your motto has some flaws in it. First, line numbers 3 and 5 technically say that you help people. Secondly, I think that Meowth deserves more lines."

"See? I told you guys I needed more lines!" Meowth yelled at Jessie and James.

"Lastly, it is physically impossible for anyone or anything to go at the speed of light, I think that you should change it to something else, say, the speed of sound. It might not rhyme, but you can reword it. On the other hand, why are you here?" Ash finished.

"We're here to steal all the Pokémon here!" Jeesie replied.

"All part of my genius plans to take over the world," Meowth said.

"Jessie, look," James said. "If we evolved that Dratini, we would get a Dragonite! We'd be unstoppable!"

"You're right, James!" Jessie said.

"Yep, dat's the powa of our smartness!" The Meowth said, somewhat proud of their achievement. "Uh, it's intelligence, not smartness," Ash corrected, sweatdropping.  
"Well, dat doesn't matter! We're here to steal all the valuable Pokémon here, not just that soon-to-be-Dragonite!"

"But there's no valuable Pokémon here, there's only sick ones!" Nurse Joy said with a tone of worry.

"Too bad! We'll still take them anyway, starting with that Pikachu! Go, Ekans!" Jessie said.

"Go, Koffing!" James said.

"Ekans, use Wrap!"

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!"

While the room filled with smog which made everybody start Koffing **(A/N: Sorry!),** Ekans wrapped around Pikachu and squeezed him hard.

"**Ahhh! Get this stupid worm off of me!**" Pikachu yelled in pain.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt! Riolu! Use Force Palm!" Ash yelled worriedly.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt at Ekans at point-blank range, sending Pikachu out of Ekans' grip and shooting Ekans backwards. Meanwhile, Riolu used Force Palm on Meowth, sending Meowth into Koffing, which sent both into Jessie and James. Pikachu continued unleashing his Thunderbolt for good measure. The electricity made Koffing release a little gas, and the gas ignited, exploding the trio and their Pokémon out of the building. Team Rocket shouted,

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Wait, is that a jail cell?" Team Rocket landed, coincidentally, into a locked, high-security jail cell with the key lost. A team of Officer Jennys quickly sealed the roof when they found out who the trio were.

At the Pokémon Center, Dratini grabbed a Pokéball from Ash's belt.

"Do you want to come with me? I'm warning you now, my training isn't easy." Ash said to Dratini. Dratini enthusiastically nodded, and tapped the Pokéball. The Pokéball captured Dratini instantly.

"Alright! I caught a..." Ash spun around. "Dratini!" Ash held up the Pokéball that held Dratini, and Pikachu and Riolu jumped up, and both cheered, "**Alright!**" and "**Good job!**" respectively, earning some sweatdrops from nearby visitors.

* * *

When Ash was about to leave, the redheaded girl caught up to him.

"Why are you following me?" Ash replied, slightly confused.

"Well, uh," The girl started to reply, looking down at the ground to think, "I wanted to go with you because I saw that awesome battle you had, and I'm training to be the best water trainer ever!"

"Oh, well, it's always good to have friends along!" Ash replied in a happy tone to cheer her up.

"Yay! Thank you! Say, we've never introduced ourselves. I'm Misty Waterflower," the girl said.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum," Ash replied. "Nice to meecha. So, let's head on to Pewter City! But first, we need to get some supplies."

"What do you need?"

"Let's see," Ash started, pulling out a long list.

_3 hours later_

As Ash and his newly found friend, Misty, head towards Pewter City, Misty suddenly started screaming.

"AHHH! GET THAT DISGUSTING THING OFF OF ME!"

Ash, after suffering temporary deafening, turned and looked at Misty. A Caterpie was cuddling her, rubbing up and down on her ankle.

"Hey, Misty, calm down. It's only a Caterpie," Ash said, trying to comfort Misty. "You should learn to calm down. I think it likes you!"

"ONLY A CATERPIE!? BUG TYPES ARE THE WORST!" Misty screamed in retaliation.

"You need to face your fears. Here, Caterpie," Ash said, pulling put a Pecha berry. Caterpie ran(?) over, smelled the berry, and ate the berry in 3 giant bites. Ash grabbed some tape and taped Caterpie to a screaming and freaked-out Misty. "There," Ash said, "Now you can cuddle Misty all you want." Caterpie cheered and promptly started to cuddle her again. For the next 2 hours. Misty, on the other hand, only screamed for the next 30 minutes, before recieving a sore throat and giving up. The only reason that Ash untaped Caterpie was because Misty was going to slam him against a tree. Ash released Caterpie shortly after, but he wanted to stay. After a few steps and one new team member later, they had reached Pewter City.

**So that's the first chapter! Remember, flames will be ignored, and, again, please review!**

**One more thing: Just so you know, this fic will probably be updated once every 2-4 weeks unless said otherwise. Each chapter will be around 3,000 words, possibly more. **

**Have a good day!**

**~Pieater314**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: So it's been longer than it should have been and this is finally out! I just want to give a heads up to anyone that has favorited or followed my fic because 7 favs and 13 follows in 4 days is just… WOW. Thanks for all of your support! BTW, to anyone who tries to make me do something in a forceful and unkind manner:**

**I see you driving 'round town**

**With the girl I love and I'm like,**

**F**k you!**

**Oo, oo, ooo**

**I guess the change in my pocket**

**Wasn't enough I'm like,**

**F**k you!**

**And f**k her too!**

**Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya**

**Ha, now ain't that some sh*t? (ain't that some sh*t?)**

**And although there's pain in my chest**

**I still wish you the best with a...**

**F**k you!**

**Oo, oo, ooo**

**(lyrics owned by Cee Lo Green)**

**To everyone else: Thank you and please review!**

**Now on with the-**

**Arceus: Wait!**

**Author: Arceus? What are you doing here?**

**Arceus: Meh, I got bored after making a few islands. I felt like supporting this fic when I saw it on the recent page, so I wanted to hang out and make the beginning a meta fanfic, like the script I wrote. Here's a-**

**Author: Wait! I don't want a meta-meta-fanfic. There's too many metas so the meta-ness of the meta-situation will lead to a meta-meta-meta-fanfic, which will make a meta-cycle, which will add more metas and meta-metas, so I'm going to have to add a meta-essay on the definition of meta, so it's just going to be overwhelming. But anyway, sweet! Now I have a freaking GOD by my side!**

**Arceus (slightly confused): Gotcha. Remember, Pieater314 doen nie ****אייגן פּאָקעמאָן****. **

**Author: Did you just use 3 languages in one sentence that basically said that I do not own Pokemon?**

**Arceus (hiding iPhone running Google Translate): Yep!**

**Author: Okay, then… Let's go on to the story!**

Chapter 2

As our adventurers head towards Pewter City, Ash thought of something important and decided to stop at a conveniently placed bench overlooking Pewter City.

"Wait! I'm going to have my first public battle, so I'm going to have to make a better battle cry!" Ash exclaimed, with a rather worried look on his face.

"Y-y-yeah, y-you might n-n-need to d-do that," Misty stuttered, still scarred from her 'bonding' with Caterpie, who had recently evolved into a Metapod. Ash also saw a Pidgeotto, whom he had caught and evolved into Pidgeot after some serious training. His Pidgeot now knew Steel Wing after the specialized training for the Pewter City Gym, his Pikachu and Dratini learned Iron Tail, Dratini learned Aqua Tail, and Riolu learned Hi-Jump Kick.

"Let's see, what is a good battle cry..." Ash trailed off.

* * *

After many hours of deciding, he finally came up with a good battle cry, "Go, _, remain victorious!" He decided to settle for this after an annoyed Misty said that she would whack him with her mallet if they didn't. Nevertheless, they stayed for a further 1 hour for training. After the final hour in which Misty was about to use Eruption, they finally left and stayed at the Pokémon center for the night. However, before they went to bed, Ash received a call from Professor Oak.

"Hi, Ash, how are you?" Professor Oak greeted.

"I'm good! I caught 3 Pokémon already and I'm about to get my very first gym badge!" Ash replied.

"Your first? Gary has already got his first badge and has caught 15 Pokémon."

"What!?"  
"Yup! I was going to tell you this at the Viridian City Pokémon center, but after the Nurse Joy there told me about what happened to Dratini, I decided not to call, and let you figure it all out."

"Wow, you can trust me that much? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised because you gave me the Pokémon carry limit upgrade."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that at the Pokémon League, at the Pokémon Gyms, or at anything official, you must use only 6 Pokémon instead of the 8 you can use."

"Aww…."

"Finally, can I study your Dratini? They're _very _hard to find and I want to find out more about them," Professor Oak excitedly said.

"Okay, but only before the Pokémon League, even if he evolves," Ash replied, not knowing how to react to Professor Oak's excitement.

"Fine. Have fun at Pewter City!" Professor Oak exclaimed, just before realizing that the Pokémon League was 6 months away.

"Bye, Professor!" Ash hung up the phone and made his way to his room.

The next day, Ash woke up _without_ a Force Palm to the face, and promptly started to meditate. He did this because he wanted to be loosened up before the gym battle. He let out his Pokémon to meditate too, as they were, obviously, a big part of the émon, who were obviously a large part of the battle, to meditate too. After the 15 minutes of grumpy and extremely sleepy Pokémon trying to not strangle their trainer for waking them up this early, they finally went into the Pewter Gym, where the lights were not on.

"Who are you?" a voice said from the darkness.

"My name is Ash Ketchum, and I wish to challenge your gym," Ash replied, with a dash of confidence. Based on the circumstances, he thought that this was the gym leader.

"Hah! A challenger? This will be easy, so I accept your challenge," the voice laughed. "My name is Brock."

A referee yelled, "This is a 2-on-2 match with no substitutions. Gym leader, send out your first Pokémon!"

"Geodude, let's rock!"

A spotlight appeared that shone on Ash and Brock, and the battle field appeared. Ash thought, 'A Geodude! Better scan this for Professor Oak!' He pointed his Pokédex at Geodude.

Geodude, the Pokémon.

Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredibly high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks.

"Go, Pikachu, remain victorious!" Ash sent out Pikachu.

"Finally, a real battle! It's time to test my.. Oh wait, this is the first gym. This should only be a moderate challenge," Pikachu said in disappointment.

"Are you a fool? Rock types are strong against Electric. Geodude, use Tackle!" Brock commanded.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"What?!" Brock yelled in surprise. Iron Tail was generally a very hard move to learn, so how could a mere challenger like Ash have learned it? But as Pikachu actually used Iron Tail, Brock saw that his was no ordinary trainer. Since Geodude has a very high defense stat, he survived the attack, albeit barely.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!"

"Pikachu, jump onto the rocks and use Iron Tail again!"

Pikachu jumped onto the rocks (let's be honest here, this probably isn't very hard to do) and used them to get to Geodude (this is harder), then proceeded to use Iron Tail. Since Geodude had pretty low health, he got knocked out.

"Geodude has been knocked out! Therefore, this round goes to Pikachu! Gym leader, send out your next Pokémon!"

"Onix, let's rock!"

Brock sent out a giant snake made out of boulders with a horn on its head.

"Pikachu, do you still want to stay?" Ash questioned his loyal Pokémon.

"**U-u-uh sure, A-A-A-Ash. I'm a-a-okay!**" Pikachu responded, "slightly" scared of Onix.

"Okay, then. Let's scan Onix..."

Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. By twisting its large and powerful body, Onix can quickly bore through the ground at fifty miles per hour.

Brock exclaimed, "Are you ready? Well, I'm going to start now! Onix, use Tackle!"

Onix heaved its giant serpentine body towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Climb up Onix's body and Iron Tail between the boulders!"

"**R-R-Righ-**" Pikachu was cut off because he was hit by Tackle. He didn't move in time due to fright.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

"**Y-Y-Yeah!**"

"_Onix is too fast because of Pikachu's fright! I have to improvise... Aha!_"

"Pikachu! Jump using your tail to boost you and Iron Tail again!"

"Onix, use Tackle again"

"**G-Great!**"

Pikachu (surprisingly) made it in time and Iron Tailed Onix in time. Onix roared in pain and, surprisingly, had swirls in its eyes.

"Onix is unable to Battle! Since Brock is out of usable Pokémon, Ash and his Pikachu are the winners!"

"Yay! We did it!" yelled Ash.

Brock went over and said, "Here is the Boulderbadge. You really deserved it because of your tactics when Pikachu was slow because he was scared. Good thing by sibling weren't here. If they were here, they would probably stop you before you could execute the final blow."

Ash took the Boulderbadge and, with a "thank you", left the gym.

**I'm sorry I couldn't get this out earlier, school mixed with procrastination really took a toll on me. Don't worry though, the next chapter will be out sooner because SUMMER!**

**Later,**

**~Pieater314**


End file.
